


Promise

by captain_americano



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BUT IT’S ALL PART OF THE FUN ROLEPLAY, Because I can’t help myself can i, Blow Jobs, But the safeword use isn’t in a bad way okay just read you’ll see it’s fine, Come Eating, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Play, Roleplay, Safe Word Use, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Underage Sex, Use of Safe Word, ahem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: Tony requires a little more, ah,effortfrom Peter if the kid is going to keep using the lab.Read the tags, y’all.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been on a Peter/Tony reading bender and this is the result.
> 
> I’M SO ~~not~~ SORRY!
> 
> This is consensual role play. Peter mentions he’s fifteen but is he actually? Is it all just apart of their fun little game? It’s up to you, reader. Depends on how filthydirtywrong you wanna be. Judgement free zone ;)
> 
> Also: if you want to bitch me out for how terrible the writing is — that’s fine. If you want to bitch me out for the contents of this fic (all of which have been appropriately tagged, giving you no reason to get your panties in a twist and continue to read if you see something you don’t like) — kindly eff off :)))

Tony sighed and scrubbed his hand roughly over his face, glancing across the lab for the third time in as many minutes, his eyes falling on Peter who was lightly chewing on his pen as he worked on his physics homework.

“If the mass… No, _density,_ is…” he mumbled to himself, not noticing his mentor’s gaze. Despite the fact he was doing school work, he looked perfectly content as always. The soft light from the afternoon sun filtered through the lab windows and illuminated the boy like an angel.

Tony barely bit back a groan as the kid paused to scribble something in his notebook, before quickly curling his tongue around the pen again, and god _damn it,_ Tony was never good at denying himself what he wanted.

And right now, what he wanted was the kid.

“Hey,” he said, kicking away his chair and moving to stand behind Peter, his hands framing the kid on either side of the desk. “Time for a study break, don’t you think, Parker?”

“Mi-mister Stark?” The kid stuttered, dropping his pen and looking up with his big doe eyes.

“Yeah, you look a bit tense,” Tony observed, before leaning low to breathe in Peter’s ear. “I can help you relax.”

“I-I-I, uh, d-don’t think…” Peter shot up, dislodging Tony as he hastily shoved his work into his school bag. “Um, I should probably be-be going, Mister Stark.”

“Oh, Peter, why the rush?” Tony asked, pinning the boy with his gaze, watching as a delicious red seeped into the kid’s complexion. “You’ve been spending an awful lot of time in the lab, lately… Using a lot of my resources… I thought your aunt would’ve raised you better than just taking and never saying ‘thank you.’”

“Th-than you, Mister Stark, really, I appreciate it,” Peter said quickly, his backpack hanging awkwardly in his grip. “I do, but I just, um —”

“Just?” Tony repeated, stepping back into the kid’s space, gently taking his backpack and tossing it onto the desk. “It’s a bit annoying, having you down here, Peter. You’re very distracting.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said automatically, his eyes downcast. “I d-don’t mean to be, Mister Stark.”

“I might have to stop inviting you back, you know,” Tony said conversationally, “if you won’t prove your worth.”

“M-my worth?” Peter asked, his eyes widening as he looked up at Tony through his thick lashes.

“Mm. Tell me, Peter — have you ever sucked anyone’s dick before?” Tony asked, and the kid’s blush darkened as he stayed silent and looked away from Tony. “Oh, I’ll take that as a yes,” Tony grinned predatorily. “Get on your knees, and maybe I’ll let you back to help me with systemic updates next week, Parker.”

“I don’t want to,” the kid mumbled, his eyes gleaming.

“I beg your pardon?” Tony asked, tapping his ear in the universal sign for ‘I didn’t hear that.’

“Please, Mister Stark,” Peter begged softly, turning his shining eyes to Tony. “I’m only fifteen! I’ll st-stop being distracting, and I’ll work harder, I pro-promise, just _please_ don’t make me do this!”

“I’m sorry, Peter, but you’re just not as, ah, _hands-on_ as the other interns, and with all the additional access I allow you to the lab, I would’ve thought you’d have made a bit more of an effort by now,” Tony shrugged, turning away.

“No, I’ll —” Peter choked, and Tony glanced over his shoulder in time to see a few tears slip from the kid’s eyes as he dropped to his knees. “I’m s-sorry, Mister Stark. Please give me another chance.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Tony beamed, turning back around and shuffling a bit closer to where Peter was kneeling.

Peter’s hands were trembling as they slowly reached up to undo the button on Tony’s dark jeans, before carefully tugging down the zipper. The boy gasped as Tony’s half-erect penis slipped out, commando as always. Peter glanced up at Tony, looking nervous and a bit pale, but Tony just rolled his eyes.

“Come on, kid, I don’t have all day.”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, and slowly leaned forward, taking Tony’s dick in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, his hands immediately moving to wind into Peter’s curly hair and tug. Peter inhaled sharply through his nose, but he kept sinking his warm, wet mouth further down until Tony’s balls were flush with his chin. He sat still for a few moments, before Tony growled, “What, do I have to do all the work?”

Tony made a few shallow thrusts, the head of his dick popping in and out of Peter’s throat, ignoring the kid’s chokes and stuttered breathing. “Fuck, you feel so good, kid,” he whined, sliding his dick almost all the way out, before shoving back in, his hands holding Peter’s head firmly in place.

Peter made the most beautiful whimpering sounds between his choking as Tony fucked his face, tears streaming down the kid’s puffy red cheeks. After a few moments, Tony took pity on him, and pulled out completely, a string of spittle connecting his dick and Peter’s lower lip.

The boy looked up at him through damp eyelashes, his eyes wide and afraid, but Tony just gently cupped his cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. “Such a good boy,” he praised, and Peter blinked dolefully, “how about we do something you’ll enjoy, too, hm?” He offered. “Strip your clothes and get on your hands and knees.”

If Tony thought Peter looked afraid before, he was downright terrified now as he started to stutter protests. “N-no, please, Mister Stark! You s-said I was being a good — a good boy, I c-can keep, keep sucking you, _please,_ Mister Stark I —”

Tony cut him off with a sharp slap across his face, and Peter looked up at him, hurt and betrayal written clearly all over his features. “I’m sorry,” Tony apologised immediately, gently rubbing Peter’s cheek. The boy made a whimpering noise but didn’t dare move. “You can leave, if that’s what you want. But just know you’ll never come back.”

The boy immediately scrambled to his feet, and for one gut-wrenching second Tony thought it was all over. But then Peter aggressively wiped his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head, kicking off his shoes and socks in the process, before stripping out of his jeans and briefs, and dropping to his hands and knees on the floor, exactly as Tony had told him.

“Please just make it quick,” Peter begged quietly, sinking forward to rest his head on the cool concrete.

“I’ll make it _good,”_ Tony promised, practically drooling over the boy that was spread out in front of him. Tony dragged his eyes away from the slightly shaking form on the ground, and silently walked back to his desk and grabbed the squeeze-bottle of lube from the top draw. He hesitated over the box of condoms, before ultimately deciding to be safe. God forbid the kid should break the NDA or do a rape test. Statutory rape might just void any rights Tony had to privacy, but at least this way there would be no DNA evidence.

When he returned to the kid, he felt his dick twitch at the little sobs and whimpers Peter was trying to suppress. “Don’t worry, kid, you’ll like this,” Tony said, but he didn’t care if he did or didn’t. If he wanted to impose on Tony’s lab, then he had to do something to make up for it.

Tony knelt behind him and quickly slicked up his index and middle finger of his left hand, and slipped them inside the boy’s tight hole.

“Ah, Mis-Mister Stark it _burns,”_ the boy whined, trying to shift his hips away from the intrusion, but Tony just used his right hand to hold him in place.

“You’ll get used to it, and then it’ll feel so _good,_ baby,” Tony hushed. “What, you’ve sucked a dick but never had anything in your pretty little asshole before?”

“N-no,” Peter sobbed, his hands coming up to cover his face as he cried into the floor. “It hurts so bad…”

“I know,” Tony cooed, twisting and scissoring his fingers, reaching nice and deep until he found —

 _“Oh!”_ Peter whimpered, and Tony grinned, looking down to see Peter’s dick hanging hard and heavy. He might’ve pretended he didn’t want this, but his body wasn’t lying.

“I knew you’d like this, baby, just wait until it’s my nice, big dick filling you up,” Tony groaned, slipping in his ring finger for a few moments. He was becoming impatient, though, and thought Peter was _probably_ prepped, well maybe not _thoroughly,_ but certainly _enough…_

He withdrew his fingers and wiped the excess lube on his pants, before grabbing a condom from the box and tearing the wrapper open. He quickly rolled the latex over his aching dick, and spread some extra lube over himself, before lining up, the head of his dick pressed flush against Peter’s shiny, tight hole.

“Please,” Peter cried, in a way that could be begging for more, or just begging for Tony to get it over with. Like he cared either way. He slowly sank into the tight heat, a long groan ripping from his chest as he bottomed out.

“Fuck, so hot, baby, _god,”_ he moaned, inching back out, before slamming in, a little huff of breath escaping Peter with the momentum. Tony quickly set up a fast rhythm, his hands splayed possessively on Peter’s hips, his grip causing little white indentations in the skin that he silently prayed would turn into bruises.

Below him, Peter kept his sobs and whimpers quiet, but it just spurred Tony on further, changing the angle he was fucking the boy until Peter cried loudly with every thrust as Tony nailed his prostate.

Tony reached around Peter’s hips to get a grip on the boy’s dick, pumping him quickly as he felt himself close to the edge. He wanted to see the boy come, to hear the beautiful noises he would make, find out whether he cried harder or just stopped breathing altogether, to feel his hot little asshole clench impossibly tighter around him…

“No,” Peter sobbed softly, as he reached his climax, his spunk spilling over Tony’s fingers, the pulses gripping Tony’s dick beautifully.

“Fuck, kid,” Tony growled, pumping the last few drops of come out of his spent dick. He used his clean hand to haul Peter up so his sweat-slick back was flush against Tony’s chest, and kept him held tight in place as he brought his soiled hand up to Peter’s mouth. “You made a mess in the lab. Clean it up.”

Peter didn’t even protest this time, he just immediately set to licking Tony’s hand clean, his warm tongue poking out in soft kitten licks. Between the sight of the boy eating his own come off Tony’s hand and the way his asshole was still fluttering around Tony’s dick, it only took a few more pumps before Tony was shooting into the condom with a growl.

He kept Peter close, making a few last shallow thrusts as he rode out the aftershocks, and Peter let out an adorable little sniff.

“Was I g-good for you, Mister Stark?” He hiccoughed, sniffing again. “Will you let me back in the lab next week?”

Tony groaned as his dick slipped out, and he peeled the condom off and tied it up before tossing it vaguely in the direction of the waste basket. Before he even had a chance to reply to Peter, the boy turned his big doe eyes on him and started rambling.

“I really like working here, and working with you, and I’m sorry if I’m annoying sometimes, it’s just, this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I get it if you really don’t want me around, and I’m sorry if I can’t keep up with the science, but I can try to —”

“Shit, kid, mango,” Tony said, using their safe word. He could see Peter’s real insecurities starting to slip through the little fantasy they had created, and didn’t want the boy spiralling. Peter immediately dropped his gaze to the floor and shrank in on himself.

“Didn’t you like it? Did I take it too far with the crying? I’m so —” Peter babbled, but Tony shut him up with a soft kiss.

“Please don’t apologise. That was incredible. You’re amazing, Peter. You’re not annoying — I love having you down here, working with me — and are you kidding about keeping up with me? Christ, sometimes you give _me_ a run for my money,” Tony chuckles, wrapping his arms around the boy, who immediately melts into his chest.

“Just apart of the game?” Peter asked quietly.

“Just apart of the game,” Tony confirmed, pressing a kiss into the boy’s fluffy hair. “If you don’t like me talking like that, if at any point you’re uncomfortable or worried, you gotta use the safe word, baby,” Tony gently chastised, “I don’t know you’re not enjoying it if you don’t tell me.”

“I did enjoy it,” Peter said quickly, tipping his head back to place a kiss against Tony’s jaw, “I promise… I just worry that you’re going to get sick of me, or bored…”

“Are you kidding?” Tony barked out a laugh, “You’re the kinkiest, sweetest, cutest, smartest little pumpkin I’ve ever met. I’m never letting you go, baby.”

“Promise?” Peter asked, looking earnestly into Tony’s eyes.

Tony smiled gently, and pressed a soft kiss into his boy’s lips. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so ashamed ~~and will probably delete this~~ except I won’t because some people actually like this??
> 
> Please send me prompts/leave me feedback  <3


End file.
